1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weighted exercise vests.
2. Prior Art
Weights are often used in strength, endurance, and muscle building exercises for increasing resistance and intensifying the workout. Free weights, such as hand weights, are useful for exercising every muscle in the body. However, they must be held by the person's or a partner's hands at all times. To enable a person to exercise solely, free the hands, and to carry the load more efficiently, weights have been attached to vests worn over the torso. Weighted vests are designed to increase muscle strength and mass during exercises that are typically known to only increase endurance.
A weighted vest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,267 to Watson is comprised of single-layer front and back panels, and weights adhered to recesses in the panels. The sides of the panels are connected by staps, which are uncomfortable because they do not stretch when the user's torso is bent and flexed. The panels are made of a closed cell copolymer material, which although disclosed as flexible, are thick enough to limit freedom of movement. The weights are made of a heavy metal, and coated with a plastic or rubber material. Each weight is made of a single piece of rigid metal that does not bend with the body, so that they are uncomfortable when the body is bent and flexed. The rigid weights may also cause pain when the wearer slams into another person, such as when playing a contact sport. Because they are merely adhered to the panel, the weights may be knocked off when making contact with another person.
Another weighted vest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,270 to Shine is comprised of front and back panels laced together on the sides. Bags of lead shots are inserted in pockets on the panels, and may be selectively removed for adjusting the load. Although the width of the vest is adjustable by loosening or tightening the lacing, adjusting long lacing is difficult and time consuming. Once adjusted, the lacing does not stretch when the user's torso is bent and flexed. If the lead shots are packed loosely in the bags, they will slosh around and cause discomfort and noise. If the lead shots are packets tightly in the bags, they will become very rigid and uncomfortable.
Another weighted vest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,442 to Tomlinson et al. is comprised of front and back panels joined by elastic sides that provide more comfort when the user's torso is bent and flexed. The width of the vest is adjustable by adjusting hook-and-loop straps on the front. Weights received in front and back pockets are comprised of solid lead plates surrounded by a padded coating. Although the weights are bendable by hand to conform to the body, they are not at all resilient, and are still rigid enough to cause discomfort when the user's torso is bent and flexed. The weights may also slide out of the open pockets during rigorous exercise.
Another weighted vest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,387 to Zakrzewski is comprised of front and back panels with pockets holding rigid metal bars. Straps stretched across the pocket openings hold the bars in place. However, the long rigid bars severely limit the wearer's freedom of movement, and may cause discomfort when the user's torso is bent and flexed.
A common disadvantage of most prior art weighted vests is that their fabric construction cannot properly support the heavy weights, so that they sag and tear with age. The fabric panels are non-stretchable, so that they cannot fit snugly enough to prevent shifting. Yet another common disadvantage is that the weights are carried too low on the torso for comfort and proper load distribution.